The present invention relates to molding. More particularly, the invention relates to molding or fascia trim, especially for automotive vehicles, having an insert with markings or indicia thereon and exhibiting three-dimensional characteristics.
Moldings for automotive vehicles are commonly used, for example, as body side moldings to protect the sides of vehicles from nicks, scratches and dents, of the type inflicted in parking lots by the careless. Moldings are also used as fascia trim and can serve aesthetic purposes to enhance the lines of vehicles. Some vehicle manufacturers provide moldings with bright work to simulate a bright metallic appearance which is pleasing to the eye. In fact, a variety of shapes and configurations of moldings have been developed through the years in efforts to improve the aesthetic characteristics of the molding and to improve the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle to which the moldings are attached.
It is also quite popular to provide the sides of vehicles with some form of emblem or indicia, such as a trademark, tradename, insignia, logo, design or the like. Conventionally, such emblems are secured to vehicles by pressure sensitive adhesives or with fasteners which require drilling holes in the body panels. These conventional techniques result in an emblem which protrudes from the body of the vehicle, detracting from the aerodynamic appearance. Also adhesively secured emblems are subject to theft. Emblems attached to the body with fasteners secured through holes in the body panels increase the likelihood of body rust at the holes. These disadvantages are overcome by the present invention which incorporates an emblem into a molding.
The present invention provides a new and improved molding strip and method of making the same in which an indicia bearing insert is positioned within an aperture in the molding strip. A transparent plastic overlayer is injected over the insert, sealing the insert in place and forming an exposed surface which is smooth and continuous with the exposed surface of the molding strip. The indicia are viewable through the transparent overlayer and may be formed as three-dimensional raised indicia to exhibit aesthetic three-dimensional characteristics.
In accordance with the inventive method, the molding strip is cut, stamped or formed with an aperture into which the indicia bearing insert is positioned. Plastic material is injected into the aperture so that it overlays or encapsulates the insert and bonds to the insert to produce an integrally formed molding strip. The molding strip may be extruded and then placed in a mold or formed in a mold. Thereafter plastic material forming the overlayer is injected through passageways drilled or formed in the molding strip adjacent the insert receiving aperture and communicating with the mold cavity space proximate the insert. The injected plastic material substantially fills the mold cavity space proximate the insert and forms a good mechanical bond to hold the insert in place within the aperture. The injected plastic material also fuses with the insert and molding strip. If desired, the molding strip can be provided with a decorative metallized film layer. The injected plastic material serves to encapsulate and protect the edges of the metallized film exposed as a result of forming the aperture. This prevents the metallized film edges from deteriorating or oxidizing due to exposure to the elements. The plastic injected material forms a smooth and continuous surface integral with the surface of the molding strip, which avoids accumulation of dirt, road salt and the like from such as occurs in crevices or recessed logos on conventional emblems or moldings.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and the accompanying drawings.